


Daphne Fucks Up

by Groucho_Marx



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Clothed Sex, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, F/F, Futanari, Hair-pulling, Rough Kissing, Vaginal Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groucho_Marx/pseuds/Groucho_Marx
Summary: Daphne is always in search of a new bitch to break in. Velma Dinkley was a shy girl who would be an easy catch...... right ?
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Velma Dinkley
Kudos: 64





	Daphne Fucks Up

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that's right. I'm doing something spoopy in celebration of October.

Chpater 1: The First Encounter 

"Alright Gang! Let's spit up and look for clues! Me and Daphne will go up stairs and search the bedrooms, while Shaggy, Velma and Scooby check the kitchen." Fred explained to the gang. 

Daphne scoffed at that idiot. How could he be stupid enough to keep trying this bullshit, he wasn't going to get anywhere near her pants! She had some class after all, she could never lower herself that much to appease some beta bitch like Fred. And he always got them trapped somehow. Well not tonight. 

"Actually, Fred?" Daphne asked with as much forced innocence as possible, "How about me and Velma go together while you team up with Shaggy? It's been a while since me and her bonded." She held hands behind her as she smiled at the gang. Shaggy and Scooby just nodded simply, not caring about anything unless it was edible. Fred's face contorted in a forced smile, wanting to get closer to Daphne but now getting cock blocked by the nerd. Said Nerd was the one that surprised all of them when she gave her answer to the request. 

"I'd love to..." Velma responded shyly, looking down at the ground. Daphne took this acceptance gladly, grabbing Velma's hand and moving towards the mansion stairs. 

"Well, you boy's heard her! We'll call you if we find anything!" Daphne called out as she moved up the steps. 

Before Fred could say things they where on the second floor and gone. He sighed deeply before turning to Shaggy, who's eye's were glazed over. 

"Shit." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daphne and Velma worked their way slowly through the upstairs rooms, making their way to the master bedroom. The room was nicely kept, having almost no dust in the nearby desk. Velma moved towards the bookcase to study the novels stored and looking for any clues. 

Meanwhile, Daphne's face contorted into a cruel smile as she looked at Velma's voluptuous body. She had been ogling the nerd's ass for the past two weeks, wanting nothing more than to plunge her cock and destroy her. Velma was too quiet and reserved to resist, much less say anything. 

And now was the perfect chance. 

She'd break the girl and add her to her list of cumdumps, spread all across the states. It was gonna be a fun night. 

"OOF!" Daphne came back from her daydreaming to look over at Velma. What she saw was nothing but the juiciest ass she had layed her eyes on. Velma's skirt had ridden up after she fell, giving the whole world a beautiful view and Daphne a raging erection. 

"My glasses! I can't find my glasses! Daphne, can you give me a hand here?" Velma called out. 

"Sure, Vel. I'll give you a hand." She inclined her belt from her middle. Her she pulled her cock out from her tights, stoking herself as she approached Velma. "But, can you do me a favor in return?" 

"..... um, sure Daph. I-I'll hell you out however I ca- EEP!" Her sentence was cut short as Daphne gave her right butt cheek a hard smack. Before she could figure out what was going on, she felt something hard and warm in between her cheeks and her glasses being put back on her head. Looks like Daphne found them alright. It also looks like Velma found something else too. 

"Since I got you your glasses back, how about you help me release some stress, ok? Don't worry I'll be gentle...." Daphne pull Velma's panties to the side, deciding to be a but cruel and shove her entire foot long cock into the shy girl. "..... whoops! My bad!" 

Daphne decided to get to work, starting at a feverish pace, not letting her prey the chance to fight back. Her hips clapped as she trusted into Velma, relishing in the feeling of conquering another easy lay. She decided she wanted to be more comfortable, grabbing Velma by her waist and moving her onto the bed. 

Velma's head was facing down unto the sheets, not uttering a word as her brain was turned to mush. Daphne stared to smack her ass relentlessly as she got to mind breaking Velma. Her pussy was a vice around Daphne's cock as she plunged in and out of the sopping wet pussy. 

"Mmm fuck! Always knew you were gonna be tight, but goddamn." Daphne pulled on Velma's hair, causing the girl to arch her back towards Daphne as she got fucked. She felt her lips being taken by her attacker, her tongue snaking in and dominating her entirely, eliciting a moan from deep inside her. 

"What do you know? The slut likes it rough." Daphne was enjoying herself so much, she decided she would take Velma completely. 

"Since you've been such a good-hnng-fuck so far, I'll do something special for you!" She turned Velma unto her back, dick never leaving from it's brand new onahole, letting the girl lay on her back now. She pumped her hips harder and harder, wanting to make sure the pussy took on the shape of her cock. 

Daphne could feel her peak coming soon, but she didn't want it to end so soon. Velma's pussy was really making her work hard not to cum too soon, but finding it difficult to do given the plump body beneath her. She knew she'd have to do this more before she broke the girls mind, but she would love every minute of it if the pussy was this good. 

"Y-you know what, v-Velma? I'm gonna actually have to slow down for-hnnng!-for a minute. Don't want to cum too soon." She made to get her dick out of the pussy but was stopped by Velma's surprisingly strong legs on the small of her back. Hands suddenly gripped her hair and pulled her down hard, having her crash into Velma in a lip lock, using her legs to push her back in her pussy forcefully. 

Daphne was unable to contain herself any longer and let herself go, cumming hard inside of Velma. Both woman moaned unabashedly into the lip lock, enjoying the sensations both were feeling. 

The hands on Daphne's hair released their vice grip on her hair, letting her come back for air as she took in her situation. 

"Wh-what the hell was tha-" before she could finish her sentence, she felt cold steel on the bottom of her neck. Where the hell did Velma get a knife?! 

"V-v-velma please don't kil-" 

"Shut your mouth, whore." 

The sudden powershift she felt from that sentence alone made her stay quiet. Since when did Velma get so abrasive? She could still feel Velma's legs tight around her, not letting a single drop of her cum going anywhere but inside the woman. 

"From now on, you're mine, Daphne Blake. I want you to understand that now and until the end of your life. This dick, but more importantly, your body and soul are to belong to me. Do you understand?" 

Daphne was in a precarious situation to say the least. The sudden declaration made to her left her confused and frightened at the implications that were being forced upon her. It was ironic, given everything she had done until this point. But she was still cock enough to bite back. 

"Oh yeah? And what makes you think that I'll actually do what you want?" Daphne said with as much bravado as she could muster. 

"Simple. You're mother and sisters don't die. I don't out you for all the woman you've broken over the years. But most importantly? I don't make you watch as I ruin your life. Then kill you." Velma ended her threat with a simple kiss to Daphne's cheek that elicited too much affection for the threat she just made. 

Daphne was left appaled at what Velma just said. She was a bad person, and she knew it. But she wasn't horrible enough to endanger her family or stupid enough to risk her life. This was a situation she would have to deal with until she figured a way out. She only gave Velma a slow mod in affirmation at the deal given to her, bringing said woman a joyous smile to her face. She pulled the switch-blade knife back from Daphne's neck and put it in her pocket for safekeeping.

"Good, I'm glad you understand your situation, Ms. Blake. Now I just have one more thing I need from you tonight before we join the others." 

"Y-yes?" 

Velma brought Daphne's face close to hers as she whispered, "fuck me gently. Please." 

Daphne was taken aback by the request, but more so by the pair of lips now kissing her own, as Velma's legs startled to pull her back in and out. Just what the hell had she gotten herself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I'll always appreciate feedback if you any. Don't worry about M.A.D. BTW, that's being worked on constantly. But I might've biten a bullet and started around 5 other works all at once..... eh, fuck it. Be on the look out for more works and have a great day! 
> 
> Ps: drink water


End file.
